


And Know That I Love You

by Mizackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Dean in Denial, Declarations Of Love, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, Epic Love, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Jealous Dean, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Wet Cas, Wet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/pseuds/Mizackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous when he sees Cas getting intimate with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Know That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulzSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/gifts).



> Fic title taken from the Cilla Black song "And Know That I Love You"
> 
> Anyone who ever loved, could look at me  
> And know that I love you  
> Anyone who ever dreamed, could look at me  
> And know I dream of you
> 
> Canon divergent set during an indeterminable time.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Dean feels good. He smiles to himself in the smeared bathroom mirror of the bar he's at as he washes his hands. He's here with Sam and Cas, knocking back a few beers, relaxing for a change between cases. Things have been going good lately, really good. He winks at his reflection as he turns to go.

When he steps back into the bar his eyes automatically look for their table. His step falters a little when he sees Sam, but no Cas. He gives his brother a w _here's Cas_ look? Sam gives him a big grin and tips his chin up over Dean's left shoulder. He turns to look and that good feeling he was having takes a big nosedive south.

Cas is at the bar, ordered beers waiting forgotten in front of him. But he isn't alone. A tall stranger is in his extreme personal space, practically rubbing up against him. A _male_ stranger. Cas seems fine with it all when Dean glances at his face. _Dumb ass probably doesn't even realize he's being hit on_ , Dean thinks. Cas is smiling his special smile. Dean frowns, not liking the whole situation one little bit.

He looks back at Sam to see if he is witnessing this display. Sam merely shrugs and laughs, which irks Dean to no end.

It's like he can't move. Stuck watching a bad movie with Cas in the starring role. The bar noises and patrons move around him but all he can see is Cas. Cas and that guy! _Mr Douche_ , Dean thinks scathingly, taking in the pastel sweater he's got tied over his shoulders. Maybe Cas was hooking up? Who knew if Cas was even into that kind of thing? With _dudes_. Cas says something to him that Dean can't hear over the music, but he seems to thinks it's the funniest thing ever the way he throws his head back laughing. _Cas isn't even that funny,_ Dean thinks snarkily.

He feels his mouth gape open when Douchey leans in and brushes his lips up against the side of Cas's neck and chuckles dirtily as he moves across to bite playfully at Cas's earlobe. Cas closes his eyes as their lips meet.

Dean's feet suddenly find a mind of their own and he's over by their side before his brain even catches up. And he's there just in time to catch Cas's hand as he raises it up to touch the guy's cheek.

"Dean?!" Castiel goes straight into angry squinty mode. And Sweater Dude doesn't look too pleased either, much to Dean's satisfaction. He throws him a smirk, he doesn't really care what he thinks. And he doesn't examine his feelings or as to why he's reacting the way he is either. He's just helping Cas out is all.

"Hey Cas. Who's your friend here?" he tries for casual, but comes off as more manic.

The guy butts in, "I'm Craig. And Cas & I were just in the middle of getting acquainted with one another," he smiles looking Castiel over and running his fingers down his tie.

Dean clenches his teeth, anger burning up his neck. Strangers don't get to call Cas _Cas_ or put their paws and lips all over him either for that matter!

He grabs Cas's arm and pulls him away. They really needed to talk. He drags him all the way to the back of the bar and turns left in the corridor barreling out the side door into the alley way ready to explode. But when they set foot outside they are immediately drenched by a steady downpour of rain. He spins back around trying to haul Castiel back through the door, but Cas has had enough. He digs his heels in and Dean can't budge him.

"Cas it's raining dude let's talk inside."

"No Dean we'll talk here."

Dean sighs and puts his collar up, not that it helps much and the awning they are under isn't much use either. Cas doesn't even seem to mind the rain at all. It's like he's made to stand there in it looking all indignant and hot. And does he have to do that damn squinty eye thing of his? His eyes slip down of their own volition to notice Cas's nipples pebbled and hard against his wet white shirt. Dean unconsciously licks his lips. He manages to focus. Just.

"That guy was hitting on you Cas. Making a move."

"So?"

"So. You were just standing there letting him touch you... and stuff."

"Yes. And?"

"And? And since when do you like guys?"

"It doesn't matter to me that he was male, Dean. He could've been female or even alien for that matter. It holds no accord with me."

"Wait are you saying aliens exist?" Dean tries to joke.

"Dean-"

"Sorry. Sorry. Look I was just trying to save you Cas. You aren't that experienced. I thought maybe you were just being polite and didn't know how to get out of the situation."

"I may not be as experienced as you, but it was nice to be with someone who didn't know anything about me and was treating me as desirable."

Dean's face falls and he stutters out quietly, "Oh right... right," he looks away blinking rain out of his eyes, "I better let ya get back to lover boy then. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

He moves to open the door but Castiel crowds him up against the brick wall instead, huffing into his face. Cas looks at him like he knows every single thing Dean is thinking and feeling. Stuff he doesn't even allow himself to ever entertain. Better to tamper all those kinds of things down deep, as they weren't for the likes of him.

He struggles a little to get away from Castiel. He feels embarrassed. He groans in frustration.

"Dean. Hush," he waits until Dean settles before he asks, "Why do you deny yourself something you want so badly?"

Dean rolls his eyes, but avoids looking at Castiel, "And what is it you think I want Cas?"

Castiel's eyes flicker down to his lips then back up to his eyes. He makes sure Dean is looking at him before he continues. His voice is impossibly low and hits Dean right where it counts when he leans forward and breathes into his ear, "Me."

His words are initially met with silence until Dean scoffs, "I don't know where you come up with these things Cas. Honestly." He tries to laugh it off, but his neck staining red betrays him.

"So if I was to touch you.... it would illicit no effect on you whatsoever?"

"Cas it's raining. Let's go back inside and forget this."

"You started it Dean and I for once aim to finish it."

"Cas.... don't."

He raises his hand and slides it against the rain soaked heat of Dean's neck, his thumb sliding back and forth in an hypnotic rhythm that Dean's heartbeat already seems to be beating in time with.

Dean's breath stutters as Cas's other hand comes up and cups his cheek, rubbing against the stubble.

"Dean, you and me.... ," he leans closer.

Dean breathes out, "Yes?" his breath hot in the rain.

Cas pulls him closer, "I think it's time we admit something. Something that's been true for many years. For both of us. No more denying. No more pulling away. No more pretending."

He leans in, his lips ghosting over Dean's. He let's his tongue peak out and teases by licking some raindrops from Dean's plump bottom lip.

"Would you like to confess anything to me Dean?"

Dean finds he can't look away from Cas. He looks magnificent in the rain. Wet, powerful, sexual, radiating pure energy towards him. Dean leans further into the neck stroking thing Cas has got going on.

"Dean."

"Cas."

He doesn't want to deny himself, he wants to let go so badly.

"I'll be here to catch you," Cas promises.

There's tears mixing in with the rain on his cheeks. He feels like he's on top of a high cliff, his toes hanging over the edge. His heart in his throat, so scared that it's racing out of control. A wild thing in his chest. He's so used to putting himself last, making sure everyone else was okay. Burying down anything he may want, ignoring any feelings or desires. Always not worthy. And constantly thinking someone like Cas could never truly even entertain the thought of loving someone like him. Dean _needs_ , he _wants_ and he only has to put himself first for once to have it all. _Just do it Winchester_ , he wills. He takes a step forward in his mind, holding his breath in and grabs Cas to him, their clothes squelching together. He takes a big gulp of air and when he exhales it comes out in laughter. He starts showering Cas's face in kisses. For once instead of feeling scared he feels exhilarated like he could climb that cliff and step off the edge again, a thousand times over. Because he knows Cas would be there every single time. For him. Always and forever for him.

He stops with Cas's face between his palms.

"Castiel," he grins.

"Yes Dean."

"I love you," he says softly.

"Yes you do," Cas gives him a gummy smile back.

"Isn't there anything you wanna maybe say back to me?"

"You are an infuriating man Dean Winchester."

"And?"

"And I love you too."

"Fuck we have been so stupid."

"Dean."

"Why are we talking when we could be kissing?"

They lean towards one another together, their lips gently colliding. Dean wants it all. He's waited so long. Denied himself for what feels like a lifetime. He's overwhelmed by everything he's suddenly feeling all at once. Cas tastes like rain and sweetness. He licks inside and groans, thinking he could stand here like this in the rain forever mapping out the contours and taste of Cas's mouth.

Cas has him pinned up against the wall, one hand gripping his skull, fingertips caressing. The other hand is under his clothes warming his rain soaked skin. He shifts his knee up between Dean's thighs and Dean thinks this may just be the best he's ever felt in his whole life.

Dean moves his own hands up under Cas's drenched shirt, he needs to touch Cas. He feels like it will never be enough. He's cold, wet to the bone, but he doesn't care. He's swimming in Cas. His smell, the sensation of his skin beneath his calloused hands. The honeyed taste of his lips. It all surrounds his senses, leaving him feeling drugged. Blissful.

"Wait Dean I must confess something else also."

Dean tries to pull him back to his lips. Kissing. Kissing is good.

"Dean, please!"

He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, "What is it Cas?"

"This whole situation was Sam's idea, to make you jealous that is. I didn't want to go along with it at first, but your brother can be very persuasive. Now I am glad that I did participate though."

"That little bastard!" Dean laughs, "Wait so you weren't really interested in Mr America's Next Top Model then?"

"No! He held no interest to me whatsoever."

Dean grins widely.

They make their way back inside. Sam stands up when he sees them. He looks anxiously from their faces down to their interlaced fingers and back up again. He raises his beer, the biggest grin on his face as they reach his side.

"Thank fuck! Finally!" he whoops.

"Amen to that Sammy," Dean replies as he pulls Cas into a grand kiss. _My angel_.

Castiel still can't believe Sam's plan worked. He smiles at the brothers, his lips tingly. Never happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My entry in the first ever Destiel Forever Fanfic Challenge (on Facebook).
> 
> PROMPT #64  
> Canon or AU; the first time Cas sees Dean kiss someone else after realizing his feelings for him. Or can also be reversed with Dean seeing Cas kiss someone else for the first time.
> 
> I was naughty and really only did half the prompt (as Dean doesn't realise or admit his feelings until after, not before)... so my apologies to you Juliandra. Hope it was still to your liking.
> 
> Special thanks go to Mileah aka ColdIntheStudio (of Hautley's Bend fame whoop whoop) for her help and encouragement <3


End file.
